The Days With You
by MysticPuma
Summary: Modern AU of Raven and Lucius' lives. Eventual RXL, but not for a long while cause they start out as kids XD x
1. Chapter 1

**The Days With You**

**AN: Hi guys! So this is a modern, AU Fire Emblem 7 fanfic that I began writing last year for Camp NaNoWriMo, and am continuing for this year's Camp NaNoWriMo (and hoping to finish). It's about Raven and Lucius, and how their lives would be if they lived in modern England (only because I am English and therefore I understand things lol)**

**It will EVENTUALLY be Raven X Lucius (but not for a long while... THEY'RE KIDS AT THE MOMENT)**

**Rated T for violence and because I don't really know what's gonna happen towards the end lol XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Raymond - Rain**

The rain pattered gently against the window, and at it sat a young boy, with his knees drawn close to his chest, his dark auburn hair draped over his similarly coloured eyes.

"Ray! Ray!" came the call of his younger sister. He ignored her. He didn't want to hear her right now. He was in one of those moods… He just wanted to stare out of the window, watching the rain. "Ray?" she was next to him now. He sighed, knowing he couldn't escape her now.

"Yes, Priscilla?" he muttered, not looking at his younger sister.

"Look what I drew, Ray!" she said. He involuntarily turned to look at the picture. It was crude at best… As was to be expected of a five year old's drawing.

"What is it?" he asked, with a confused frown. It just looked like a lot of brown and red squiggles to him…

"It's a horsey, Ray! Lookey! I'm riding it! Daddy said… he said one day I can have a pony!" Priscilla said, grinning wildly. "He promised."

Raymond smiled at his little sister as she turned and ran out, probably to draw more… He turned back to the window. His father had lied to her. They were hardly well off, when would they afford a horse? Besides, where would they put it? In the garden? It was far too small. Oh well, Priscilla would soon forget any promises made to her… He'd forgotten anything they'd ever promised him almost straight after they'd made them.

The rain was strangely fascinating. It ran down the windows in odd patterns, sometimes as though they were racing each other to the bottom. He always found himself rooting for one or the other, often the one closer to the left… They rarely won, but when they did, his heart would lift a little, just to be knocked back down when the next one lost.

"Raymond, Priscilla! Time for bed!" called their mother. Raymond sighed, watching the last race finish, with another loss for his side, before pushing himself off the bed he used as a window seat to re-enter his small room. He crouched to pull his pyjamas from under his bed, as the clock struck eight thirty. It felt too early to him, but it didn't bother him. He'd had his time to relax, and now it was time to rest.

He pulled the pale blue t-shirt over his head. It was a little small, tighter than it should be, but so long as he could breath, he didn't mind. The trousers were the opposite. They were baggy and hung loosely on his hips. He was used to it though, so he absentmindedly headed into the bathroom, where Priscilla was already stood on a little stool to brush her teeth. Raymond smiled lightly and stood beside her.

"Hewwo bigh bwofer!" she said, through a mouth-full of tooth-paste _and_ her tooth brush. Raymond chuckled as he began his own ritual.

As he was clambering into bed, he heard the footsteps of his parents coming up the stairs. They of course went to Priscilla's room first, and Raymond just buried himself further into his duvet, cocooning himself in warmth. The heating would be switching off soon, and he needed all the warmth he could get.

The small click of a light-switch and the subsequent closing door told him that they were done tucking Priscilla in, and sure enough a couple of seconds later, they both walked into his room. His mother came forward and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, stroking his face gently.

"Goodnight, Ray." She whispered, with a smile. There was sadness underneath it though. There always was. Raymond couldn't fathom why. They had each other. That was enough to make anyone happy… So why did she always seem so sad?

As she returned to stand in the doorway, his father came over and kneeled down next to his bed.

"G'night, sport." He said, with a wry smile. There was no sadness behind his eyes, and that made Raymond feel better. So long as his Dad was happy, his Mum would surely get better, right?

"'Night Mum… 'Night Dad." He said, as a yawn broke his thoughts. His father chuckled, standing up and going to the doorway as well.

"Sleep well, Raymond." His mother said, leaving. Just before his father left, he turned out the light, and then he followed, closing the door behind him.

As Raymond closed his eyes he heard the mutterings of his parents outside.

"I just wish we could give them more…" his mother murmured, sadly.

"Don't worry, honey. Things are gonna start looking up." His father replied. "I promise."

For some reason, that sentence gave Raymond a sinking feeling… But as he slipped into darkness, he had no time to dwell on it.

* * *

**Okay, so there's the opening chapter :) I hope you guys like it x If any of you are also reading my Magical Diary fanfic "The Story Never Really Ends", don't fret! I'm still writing it xD Just cause I'm writing this doesn't mean I'm not writing that :) Also, reviews are a writer's life-blood xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: New chapter :) Throughout the story, it sort of switches POVs, even though it is 3rd person, it's more their perspectives than anything :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Lucius - Loss**

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" the bully jeered. He was at least three years younger than Lucius, but the blonde didn't dare say anything back. He just kept walking, clutching his battered old book tightly as he made his way back to his room for the night. He often kept the book on his person, it made him feel stronger… calmer.

"You're such a girl! Won't even look at us! Wimpy girly girl!" another boy jeered. This was the least of their threats to him… So he sped up, unwilling to face their more frightening attempts to break him. But it seemed today wasn't his lucky day. _Oh God…_ was all he could think as the third of the usual group of bullies stepped in front of him, blocking his path forwards. He turned to go the other way, but the other two had already stepped into his path.

Lucius had long since given up hope that those who ran the orphanage would take any notice of his suffering, so he no longer screamed… He just let the tears run silently down his face, and took his punishment.

But today was too far…

The twelve year-old was dragged by the three boys, who couldn't be more than ten, through the rooms and into the bathroom. Once there, the first boy tugged his hair violently, and hot tears sprang to Lucius' eyes, as the second kicked him in the stomach, and he doubled over, keeping a tight hold on his book. The book, which he always carried around, had gone remarkably unscathed by the bullies through his many years in the god-forsaken place… But one of them noticed how he clung to it.

"Hey, lucy, what's that book? Is it your _diary_?" the first boy snickered. Lucius subconsciously tightened his grip on it. "Hehe, I bet you write all about which boys you fancy from school in that, don't you Lucy?"

"P-please… stay away…" Lucius whispered, the tears spilling over and cascading down his cheeks.

"Aw, that's right Lucy. Cry. Cry like the sissy you are!" the third boy piped up, kicking him in the arm. This, to Lucius' horror, loosened his grip on the book, and the first boy, the obvious leader, snatched it roughly from his grasp.

"No! It's fragile, please! No! Not that!" Lucius cried, trying to get up, but the second boy kicked him in the chest, pushing him to the floor in a heap, and holding him there as the first boy roughly turned the pages.

"Aw, this is boring! It's just some stupid story-book!" he yelled dismissively, throwing the book behind him into the toilet.

"No! NO!" Lucius screamed, his voice raw, and he began to cough violently. The boys proceeded to kick him until he had several cuts bleeding onto his pale blue shirt and torn jeans, and left him there, still coughing, laughing all the while.

Despite the pain, and the constant coughing fits, Lucius pushed himself up onto his hands, and crawled to the toilet. He reached in and pulled the book out, placing it carefully on the floor. He opened it. The pages were drenched, but the writing was still intact… He prayed it would be okay…

That book was all he had left of his father… It was the book his father had been reading him the night he was killed… A memory Lucius was never keen to venture into. He'd only been three… but it was still as clear as day in his mind…

_"That's all for tonight, Lucius…" his father said. Lucius pouted. His father laughed heartily. "I'll read you two tomorrow night, how about that?" he said, as he placed the bookmark in the pages at chapter 8._

_"Aw… okay, daddy." Lucius said, with a smile. His father stood, placing the book on Lucius' bed-side table. But as he was about to tuck Lucius in, he heard a crash downstairs. He froze. _

_"Lucius?" he whispered. "Stay quiet… I'm going to go and see what's happened downstairs. Stay here, I'll be right back." He said, touching his little son's face gently. Nobody was in the house, his wife was in hospital… So it could only be one thing…_

_Lucius, though, concerned for his father's well-being, clambered out of his bed quietly and, clutching his small toy bear tightly in his hand, made his way down the stairs after his father._

_As he entered the dining room, Lucius' father saw a dark figure with a large back-pack, which he was throwing anything of value into._

_"Hey!" he cried. The figure looked up, but seemed undeterred from his mission. Lucius had found himself in the doorway to the dining room, from which he could see his father rushing towards a black figure. As he passed the light-switch, he flicked it, and indeed the man was dressed all in black, but as Lucius saw his eyes, he froze in fear, dropping his teddy._

_The man's eyes were blood red, and focused on Lucius' father with the eyes of a man who had killed many. But Lucius' father noticed too late, slowing as the man withdrew a knife from his belt and stabbed him hard in the stomach. His knees buckled, his eyes went wide and he felt to the floor as the knife was ripped from him. Blood began to pool around him, as the man took the little else he could find and made his escape._

_Lucius could barely move. Suddenly, he remembered what his father had told him to do… His little hands were shaking as he grabbed the phone, and pressed the '9' three times._

_"Hello, 999, what's your emergency?"_

_"Uh… A man… in black… he took lots of stuff… and he attacked my daddy…" Lucius stuttered, tears falling rapidly down his face from fear. The woman on the end of the phone calmly asked for an address, and Lucius shakily gave it. As soon as the woman had gone, though, he dropped the phone and ran to his father's side. "Daddy!" he cried as he knelt down next to him, his long, blonde hair dipping into the pool of blood, staining it red._

_"L-lucius…" his father whispered. "I told you… to… stay… in bed…"_

_"I-I'm sorry…" Lucius replied, tears still pouring from his eyes._

_"I…Lucius… I need you… to take c-care of mummy… for me… can- can you do that?" his father stammered, his voice cracking and weakening with every breath._

_"But… Daddy…"_

_"I can't… look after you any more… You have to… to be brave now… Be a big boy… for mummy…"_

_"Daddy, the- the ambulance is gonna… they'll be here! You'll get better!"_

_"No, Lu…" his father whispered, tears slipping from his own eyes, as he lifted a bloodied hand to his son's face. "I… I love you, son…"_

_"Daddy… Please… Hold on! H-hear that?" Lucius said, grabbing his father's hand as sirens wailed outside. "They're here… Hold on…"_

_But it was too late. As the door opened, and paramedics rushed in, Lucius' father's hand slipped from his son's grasp, and fell into his own blood, as the life left his eyes and he went cold._

* * *

**It has come to my belated attention that orphanages don't actually exist in most western countries anymore... So I'm gonna have to either change where its set, or edit it later (when I've finished writing it) so it's about foster/care homes (which DO exist XD) Ah well, I guess it pays to research early XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've hit such a hard part to write... don't worry it's like 20 chapters in the future XD This is why NaNoWriMo is helpful, cuz it makes me battle through writer's block XD Hope you like the chapter guys :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Raymond - Dreams**

He couldn't have been asleep very long, for his eyes opened with ease, and there was no sleep in the corners of them. Raymond frowned. Why was he awake? He blinked, turning his head to look around.

A tugging on his covers told him immediately what had woken him…

"Priscilla?" he muttered, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "What's up?"

As Raymond's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he began to see his sister. Her hair was mussed, and she was clutching her favourite toy horse close to her chest. As she became clearer, he saw the tears running from her eyes, and his own eyes widened.

"Priscilla?"

"I… I had a bad dream…" she whispered, and he could tell from her voice that she was worried he'd think her pathetic. He couldn't help the feeling of anger that bubbled in his mind at the thought that his own little sister didn't trust him. But he ignored it, budging over towards the wall and patting the warm space next to him where he had just been sleeping peacefully.

"Come on then." He said, smiling kindly. Priscilla's little face lit up a little, as she realised her brother didn't mind being disturbed. She clambered into the bed, with a little difficulty, and snuggled up to her brother, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling the duvet over them both.

"Thank you, Ray…" she whispered, sleepily into his chest.

"Feeling better, Priscilla?" he asked, letting his hand rub gentle circles into her back. She nodded silently, and was soon asleep, her breathing calming as she burrowed her head further into her brother's chest as it too rose and fell gently. Raymond smiled, closing his eyes, comforted by the warmth emanating from his sister next to him.

He'd been disturbed by Priscilla's entrance though, and sleep seemed nigh on impossible now. So he opened his eyes again, and watched the moon-light from his un-covered window dance across the ceiling. He never shut the curtains. They stopped him from seeing the beautiful light flood into his room. The rain had stopped long ago, but the droplets still sat on the window, casting strange and beautiful shadows and highlights in the usually smooth light. Occasionally, the drops would tumble down the window pane, and the light would react with it, ending in another place.

He laid like that for the whole night, and watched as dawn broke, and the sun peeked in at his window, casting a golden light on the ceiling, no longer affected by rain-drops, which had evaporated in the night.

Raymond had no idea of the actual time, though, until his alarm began to beep, startling Priscilla out of her slumber. He felt her jump a little in his arms, and only then did he notice that he hadn't moved at all through the night, and his right arm, which was under his sister's slight frame, was numb… She moved to look at him and smiled.

"Morning." He said, a little more dully than he'd at first planned, but he was tired now, and his voice was groggy because of it.

"Morning, Ray… Are you okay?" Priscilla asked innocently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raymond said, with a smile, forcing his voice to be a little more steady for his sister's sake.

"You sure? You sound tired… Did I disturb you?" she asked, worried. "I'm sorry!" she started apologising before he'd even given an answer. He sighed.

"Calm down, Priscilla. I'm fine. Honestly." He lied. He was tired, his arm was numb, and he had school in an hour… He was _not_ alright. But he had to pretend for Priscilla. She was so fragile… So breakable, and so caring. If she had an inkling that he was any less than brilliant, she'd be up and panicking. She would beg for forgiveness, when he had willingly offered her aid, and he didn't want to upset her.

"Okay…" she said, though she was still suspicious…

"How did you sleep? Any more nightmares?" Raymond changed the subject. Priscilla shook her head enthusiastically as she sat up. "Good." He said, with a genuine smile. The smile he received in return was as bright as the sun, and her emerald eyes gleamed in the morning sun. "How are you feeling? Fit enough for school?" he asked. Priscilla was anaemic, and often felt weak and generally unwell because of it. Due to her youth, she couldn't take much medication, and that which she did take often had little effect. So she was often confined to bed for days.

"I feel great!" she exclaimed, as she hopped from the bed with a grin.

Raymond laughed, happy to see his sister in such high spirits. She was rarely this active, and to see her so was uplifting for him. He rolled from the bed just as she was skipping off to her room to grab her uniform.

"Raymond?" came his mother's voice. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, Mum!" he called as he pulled his own uniform haphazardly from his wardrobe. _Uh-oh… Where's my jumper?_ He thought. He ignored it for a minute as he threw his pyjamas at his bed, and pulled on his polo-neck shirt, and grey trousers. _Oo! Socks!_ He ran down the stairs. "Mum, I can't find any socks, or my jumper!" he cried. His mother was making toast for them all, her hair knotted and sticking up in all directions as she stood in her dressing gown, with her fading pink slippers, which were falling to bits. She didn't turn around, too focussed on the toast, in case their toaster burnt it. It only had one setting that worked now, and it was too powerful, so you had to watch it constantly in case it burnt the breakfast.

"Try the ironing pile, sweetheart." She muttered distractedly.

Eventually, Raymond was ready. Priscilla was already sat at the table, almost done with her toast. Raymond sat down, grabbing a piece of toast and tearing chunks off at a ridiculous speed. His father was just coming down the stairs, and his mother was just sitting at the table with two mugs of steaming coffee. She was sat across from Priscilla, and next to Raymond. She gave her young son a scowl.

"Don't eat like that, Raymond." She said. "You'll give yourself indigestion!"

Raymond stopped and looked at his mother, confused.

"What's that?" he asked. The cup that his mother was raising to her mouth stopped, and was placed back down on the table.

"Well… it… it's when you end up feeling sick, and burping a lot because you eat too fast…" she explained, though she didn't seem so sure of the explanation herself, a light frown furrowing her brow.

"Ew! Ray, no burping!" Priscilla cried, putting her beaker of orange juice on the table forcefully, as though to act like her mother, who was smiling.

"Aren't you two going to be late?" their father muttered as he collapsed into his chair at the table, with all the grace of a rhinoceros. Raymond glanced at the clock, before stuffing the remains of his toast in his mouth and rushing to grab his bag. Priscilla jumped carefully down from her chair, her fiery red hair bouncing a little as she landed, and billowing behind her as she ran towards the door after her brother.

They were out like a flash, in a blur of red hair and grey clothes, and their parents were left at the table, silently drinking their coffee.

A tension had settled over them once the children had left, and the silence weighed heavily on their shoulders as they nibbled at toast that was overcooked, and sipped at coffee that was far too hot.

Finally, they spoke…

"You shouldn't have to do this, James." she said, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I do have to, Celia. You want our children to have a good life, don't you?" he replied, refusing to look his wife in the eye. "I only want to provide for them… I'm their father, it's my duty… No matter what the risk to me." He insisted, though his heart raced in fear.

"But…" she couldn't think of any way to argue… He'd have something to say back. He always did, and she knew he couldn't be swayed…

* * *

**My dearest father has also informed me that Orphanages DO technically exist, but they were renamed "children's homes" and are more focussed on foster care... For the sake of my sanity, this is just an orphanage and I am NOT changing anything (I think i'd die if I had to do that XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Lucius - Enough**

He'd made it back to his room as the sun had set, and was curled up in the corner next to his bed, dabbing the cuts and bruises he'd sustained this time from the attack by the bullies. He'd never learnt their names. Why should he? He hoped that once they were adopted he'd never have to see them again…

They were bound to be adopted… They were tough, and smart. Lucius was weak, and that's why people never gave him a second glance. Ever since he was young, people had looked at him, then moved on and forgotten about his profile, looking at the other children for far longer, before finally settling for one.

At first, he'd thought it was because he was so young… He was, after all, the youngest when he arrived at the tender age of 4 years old… The six year olds tended to get picked… But when he reached six, still nobody chose him. The only child younger than him, a five year old girl named Jenny, was adopted within two weeks of arriving.

That was when he realised it wasn't about his age… It still wouldn't be for a couple of years. No… The reason nobody took a second glance at him, was because he was broken, even by orphan standards. He was bruised and cut, he was emotionally scarred, weak and helpless… and they didn't want to deal with that. And that was all caused by his looks… Because he was a boy with a girl's face… and he was truly beginning to hate himself for it… He was beginning to hate the beauty his mother had given him, and the serenity his father had left him with…

He hated it all. It hurt him. It left him vulnerable, and made him a target, a screaming, flashing bullseye for the tough kids to aim at. The children of the orphanage had come and gone, and Lucius had watched them all change, all the while wishing that the new kid wouldn't see him as a target… But there was always one, usually more…

Tears streamed down his face, as he threw the wad of wet toilet tissue away, stained with his blood. He couldn't stand the sight of blood. It reminded him of the night his father was taken from him… But he always saw his own blood, from some fresh cut or gouge that the bullies made, leaving him weak and broken, tear-stained and helpless to their violence. He was ridiculed for his appearance, and he was sick of it!

He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain as a cut on his leg re-opened, and fresh blood stained his torn jeans. His feet were unsteady, and he had to cling to the wall, as the tears spilled from his eyes and he made his way to the small desk in the room, which was meant to be shared. But it was the worst room, and a child would only be put in there if there were no other beds available at the time, but they would be moved mere days later.

At age twelve, Lucius was nearly the oldest of all the children at the orphanage… Save for one boy, who was fourteen. But Lucius had seen the looks of the people that had come to visit that day. That boy wouldn't be there much longer… But Lucius would. He'd be stuck here until he was old enough to be declared an adult… He prayed that would be sixteen… He already had four years left… if that was extended to six… He didn't know if he could survive. And yet, he doubted it…

He pulled the drawer of the desk out and began to rummage around in it. Tears still cascaded down his face, so many tears that he could hardly see anything that was in the drawer, and his hands were shaking from the silent sobs that wracked his fragile body.

Finally, though, he found what he was looking for… A pair of scissors. They were blunt, but sharp enough for what he needed to do… He sat on the chair, in front of the mirror, placing the scissors on the desk before him, and staring at his reflection. He truly was broken beyond repair… He knew he was. He looked at his face, perfectly sculpted, but bruised and tear-stained, and feminine… Too feminine. He was no girl. He wasn't having a gender crisis. He knew who he was… But he didn't look like who he wanted to be. He wanted to look like them… He wanted to be tough… But he couldn't. He couldn't beat someone up. He was too gentle. Too weak. He burst into a fresh tirade of tears, which he tried desperately to wipe away.

And then he lifted the scissors to his long, blonde hair, and began to cut, sobbing all the while. He wouldn't look so much like a girl without his hair! He cut and cut away at the locks, and as they fell, he sobbed more and more…

When he was finished, his hair was a mess of mismatched sections and stuck out wherever it could. He threw the scissors away, and continued to stare at himself, before letting his head fall forwards into his folded arms, where he stayed and sobbed through the night.

When Lucius awoke the next morning, he was still at the desk. He blinked hard, and rubbed his eyes, which were crusted with dried tears. When he looked in the mirror though, he was shocked. The boy staring back at him had his face… But it wasn't him.

Then he remembered… the scissors were still on his bed, thrown in anger from his current position. His hair was still littering the floor, and the hair that remained was messy and spiky. He let out a shaky breath, letting his head fall into his hands.

What had he done?

* * *

**Gah, I'm so sorry Lucius :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Raymond – Pancakes**

It was Raymond's birthday. He would be nine. Nine was nearly ten, and ten was double figures! He practically jumped out of bed when his alarm sounded.

He roughly tugged his school uniform from the wardrobe and stuffed it on. He didn't care that he had school, it was his birthday! Nothing could spoil a day like today.

He was down the stairs before Priscilla was even out of bed, but one glance told him that was hardly surprising… She was having a weak day.

As he stomped down the stairs, he smelt something very different from the usual toast… Was that…?

"Pancakes!?" He exclaimed gleefully, as he saw the growing pile of said food. His mother turned to him, the frying pan in her hand, and grinned. "I love you Mum!" he cried, as he charged over to hug her legs. She laughed.

"Careful, sweetie, I'll drop it!" she cried, and he let go. "Happy Birthday, Raymond." She said, placing the frying pan on the hob for a moment before bending down to pull her son into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mum." He said, squeezing her tightly. As he was letting go, Priscilla began her careful descent of the stairs. "Morning, Priscilla." He said. "You okay?"

"Morning." She said, trying to stay energetic. "Happy Birthday, Ray!" she said happily, as she reached the bottom step. She tried running to him, but she couldn't. Instead, she stumbled and fell. Raymond had already begun to run over, anticipating his little sister's misjudgement, and was able to catch her.

"Morning, Sis." He said, picking her up and setting her on her feet again. "Thanks." He smiled, and walked with her to the table, helping her up onto her chair.

"Morning, Mummy." Priscilla said, with a smile. Despite her weakness, her smile still lit up the room, like a million stars were shining just for her, and in her presence nobody could be sad.

"Morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" she replied. Priscilla looked down with a sigh.

"Not very good…" she muttered. She used to pretend she was fine, even when she wasn't, because she didn't want to miss school. But she stopped when she started fainting at school, and her condition worsened. Her family, including Raymond, had been crying, although Raymond had tried to hide it; boys weren't supposed to cry… She'd promised never to lie about how she felt again, and since then she'd spent at least half, maybe more, of the school year off sick. But after the incident, the teachers knew to expect it, and gave her extra help in the lessons she did get to.

"Perhaps you should give school a miss today as well then, sweetie…" Celia said. Priscilla looked down, saddened. It had been a good two weeks since she'd last been to school. She'd nearly become well enough a week ago, but her health had suddenly declined again, and they decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Aw, cheer up, Priscilla. You'll get to go again soon!" Raymond tried to cheer her up, as he took his seat at the table, and his mother began to serve the pancakes.

Priscilla smiled at him weakly. "Thanks, Ray…" she didn't really seem to believe him. Raymond decided to focus on his pancakes.

For Raymond, Celia got out the strawberry jam. She honestly didn't understand why he liked that on his pancakes, she was a lemon and sugar person, but he liked it, and that was all that mattered. For Priscilla, she got out the ice cream, another thing she just couldn't fathom… Obviously, the lemon and sugar was out for her, and the golden syrup for her husband, when he eventually decided to get up.

The children began to dig in, although Priscilla had to chip away at it. She'd been told never to eat too fast when she was feeling weak. If she ate slower, she would get more of the nutrition from the food, and therefore feel stronger. Raymond, on the other hand, wolfed his pancakes down as though he hadn't eaten in days… Celia simply rolled her eyes as she served him a few more, and served her own.

Finally, James came down the stairs, as Raymond was finishing his pancakes. Priscilla had eaten a total of three, while Raymond had managed ten, and Celia five, at which point she decided she could eat no more, and passed her last two to Raymond, making his total twelve.

Just as he was grabbing his school bag and heading for the door, his father stopped him.

"Raymond, here." He said, handing his son a small brown envelope. "You can open the rest later. Happy Birthday, son." He smiled. Raymond frowned at the little envelope. "Open it, then." His father prompted, still smiling. Raymond obeyed, and his eyes widened at the wad of money that was inside. His mouth fell open in shock. His mother chuckled.

"Don't spend it all at once, dear. That's your birthday money." She said with a smile.

"B-but… there's loads in here!" he slowly counted the notes out into his hand, and although it seemed impossible, his eyes widened even further. "One hundred pounds!?"

"That's right, champ. Things are looking up, Ray. Besides, you're getting to be a big boy now. I think we can trust you with a bit of money." James explained calmly, still smiling.

"Thank you, Mum! Thank you, Dad!" Raymond exclaimed, grabbing his father in a hug, and quickly running over to do the same to his mother.

"Get going now, you'll be late!" James said. Raymond nodded.

"See you later!" he cried as he left.

* * *

**I'd love to know what people think of this :) Also, I've only just realised how extremely short these chapters are :/ That may be something to fix...**


End file.
